A secret song
by My Skydream
Summary: Aisha just left the island to become the Queen of Pirates. She is carrying a secret of her own kind, that even her future crew would not believe. Through her travel she meet many famous pirates. She makes a rival with a straw hat. Or is it just her tying to hide her own thoughts? (Seeking OC's! You are welcome to join on board!)
1. Oc recruit

Hey Dreamers! Some of you may know me and some may not, but no worries! I'm Skydream, also known as Sky. This is a story I have thought on for a looooong time. I wanted to try at least. I'm recruiting OC's and if you want to be in the story you just have to fill out the below and send it to me in a PM. I only do PM's.

*Soft murmur behind me*

And this is Ignis. My dragon, he will accompany me in the AN's before and after the story. See you later dreamers! I look forward to your OC's

* * *

Name (last, first):

Nickname(s):

Age:

Species:

Gender:

Birthday:

Life Story:

About Him/Her:

Personality:

Good Habit(s):

Bad Habit(s):

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbies:

Fear(s):

Strength(s):

Weakness(es):

Special Powers/Abilities:

Extras:

Dreams and Talents

Ambition/Life-long Dream:

Occupation/Job:

Fighting style(detail):

Family and Friends

Parent(s):

Pet/Best Friend(I'm not gonna have everyone with a pet, just saying):

Rival(s):

Enemies:

One Piece Information

If you're a pirate, what's your affiliation?:

Are you a criminal? If so, how much are you worth (bounty-wise, and don't think about having a bounty that is high)?:

Have you ever eaten a Devil Fruit?(again, I won't have everyone with a devil fruit):

If so, how does it work?(detail):

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks:

Height:

Weight:

Outfit(s) detail:

Accessories:

Makeup:

Scent:

Hairstyle(s) detail:

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings:

Extra Information

Theme Song/Quote:

Favorite Food(s):

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite Season(s):

Favorite Holiday(s):

Favorite Time of Day:

* * *

Alright! That was that. And If I have any questions I'm gonna PM you. *Waves from Ignis back while flying through the sky*

See ya!


	2. Chapter 1

First Chapter in this funny story!

*Murmur in the background*

Oi! Ignis, don't make it sound like it's horrible! I'm trying okay!

*Snorts*

*Growls back at him* Anyways! Enjoy this SHORT first chapter.

* * *

She watched the clouds grow black in the distant. The wind was picking up. It blowed her silver grey silver hair in all directions and threatened to slip out of the ponytail she had tied up. Small rain drops hit her dark sun kissed skin.

"What are you doing here Aisha?" asked a bored voice behind her.

She turned her reddish-orange eyes to the old man that was standing there.

"Enjoying the weather of course." She turned back to the sea that began to crash into the cliff she was sitting on.

"You can't be so close to the water Aisha."

"Leave me alone old man. I know what I am doing"

"I am the mayor you know."

"We are not in the town so you can't order me to do anything."

"That was never my intention,"

It was quiet for a while, and the old man's stare was beginning to bug her.

"What do you want, old fart?"

"Are you serious about becoming the queen of pirates?" Even if his voice sounded bored, one could hear the slight hint of mock and surprise.

Aisha felt a bloodwine growing steady on her forehead. He was annoying as always.

"Why won't I be? I am the one that is going to be the Queen of pirates!" She yelled out over the sea.

"Hmm..." He sounded very little impressed. "I wont belive it before I see it."

"Just wait and see old man. I'm going to turn this world upside down."

"You now we are worried right?"

"You wish." she mumbled

"Just don't get caught by the marines. They are hunting your kind, even if you are a myth."

"Don't get all sentimental with me geezer" Aisha huffed and got on her feet. She turned to the mayor with a grin that she was rarely seen with. "besides I have no intention on showing anyone my true identity."

The mayor measured her a second then he smiled back at her. "You go and show them girl. Live up to your mothers name."

"That was my intention old geezer." She passed him and walked into the forest. "I'm leaving tomorrow! Don't you dare come and say goodbye!"

"We will see, sweetheart."

She disappeared between the threes and the mayor still looked over the sea with a frown growing deeper by the second.

"We will see."

* * *

Aisha fumed with fury as she stomped her way down the road. Away from the laughing gang of drunkards men from the town.

"Who the hell do they think they are laughing on someones dream?" She growled and threw her dark gray backpack over her shoulder and on her back.

Today was the day she was leaving this boring island for good. Her harp jumped in rhythm with her walk. Dangling on her hip. She reached the docks and jumped on the small boat an old lady from town had given her.

"Time to get away from this grumpy Island." She open the sail and the wind caught it and pushed her boat out to the sea.

"Alright! Now I need a navigator, a swordsman, a cook, a sniper, a shipwright," For each member she counted on her fingers "and a doctor. That will be six people in total."

She sat down and enjoyed the wind in her face. "Now I just have to keep my identity hidden, then everything is perfect."

She began to strum her harp and hummed a clam and mystical melody. The wind picked up speed and pushed the boat further and faster to the next Island.

* * *

Yeeeeah... See ya!

*Murmur*

Yeah, yeah. They will come back. Trust them. Bai!


End file.
